Lobtonne
The Slave's 'City of Lobtonne '''is the capital, largest, most-wealthy, and most-populous city of Lobott (with a population of about 600,000), as well as the 3rd most-populous city of the Delklands. It is home to the Delkish Monarchy, who live at Billow's Tower. Lobtonne was finded 454 years ago on CC: 36/7/4,763 by Billow the Slave, who after finding Fourftonne, Halftonne, and Wheeltonne, came upon the location the nameless gods had prophesized; "Child most beloved, go into the lands of wood and of stone, the lands where the singers sing and emperors rule, find yourself the place where two rivers meet to form an even greater thing, and build your home there." Billow's home (later Billow's Tower), was built where the River Wolf and the River Skullspear met. Here, Billow began to work on Billow's Sea, a gigantic pit in the center of the Delklands that was to be fed by the Grey Sea and the River Skullspear. It took him most of his life, and when he was done, he was off to war again in Parthalenn. Billow died far away from his home in a rural village later called Billow's Chains, as most believe that Lobott Slave Masters relegated him there in order to quietly impose slavery once again. Later, Lobott Slave Masters argued with Flotch Slave Masters, and so began the 1st Cold War, splitting Billow's Realm in half. Lobtonne's name comes from the Yockish word for "half," and the Sefenlander word for "wolf," both ''Lobott. The House of Messoloriha has not always ruled from Lobtonne, having ruled from Parthshore until the New Coldlands rebelled from Lobott. Queen Sulenn IV is sat the Lycanthrone, a wolf-head-shaped throne draped in chains. Lobtonne is a walled-city, with its walls being made of limestone, and standing at an impressive thirty meters talls. Billow's Tower is roughly twice as tall as Lobtonne's walls, at least when measured from sea level. The tower is sat on the Wolf's Delta, a sharp hill. In reality, the walls are the tallest things in the city, and legally, nothing can stand over them. Geography: Lobtonne was built over the ruins of Lycan, the ancient capital of the Southern Empire Kingdom of Arkadia. The labyrinthine ruins became the Lobtonne Sewers, which are a vast, and complex system of tunnels which all eventually flow into an underwater cave beneath Jowl One, a prison tower, and one of the two jowl towers that guard either side of Lobtonne's harbor. The ancient Arkadians worshipped a strange nameless god with the rough shape, and hairiness of a wolfman, but with eight regular eyes, one magickal eye, eight arms and legs, two antlers, and two sets of mandibles. Unlike other nameless gods, this god did have a name, but it was taboo for it to be spoken aloud, and so he is generally called the God of Harian. Harian was an arrogant king of Arkadia married to his queen wife Arakni. Harian was turned into a lowly wolf for attempting to eat the eggs of his god, said to be a delicacy. His wife, a proud knitter and artist, was turned into a spider whose threads were made of gold. Although these were made valuable, they were not wearable, and lost all color. Harian's god had a statue built of him at the heart of the labyrinth, the severed head of which was carried to the cave by the Jahartosmen, and served as both Jahartos' and Groll's makeshift "godhead" thrones. Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:History